


On the Questionable Bathing Habits of Mumriks and How to Correct Them

by stingerpicnic (ibelieveinfiction)



Series: have i told you that I love you? a thousand times in a thousand ways (Snufmin Week 2019) [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Moominmamma is mentioned but not present, Questionable Bathing Habits, Snufmin Week 2019, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, au where Snufkin grew up with Joxter, in this house we love Moominmamma and fear her Power, petting, the look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/pseuds/stingerpicnic
Summary: The Look is very powerful. It can make anyone do anything, including make Snufkin take a bath. Fortunately, there's exactly one person who can pull it off: Moominmamma.Well, therewasonly one person who could do the Look. Now there's two, apparently.Snufkin wishes he had some sort of warning.





	On the Questionable Bathing Habits of Mumriks and How to Correct Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyorange/gifts).



> Remember how the fandom argued about whether or not Snufkin bathes? Well in this fic the answer is both yes and no, depending on who you ask.
> 
> This is another fic based off a conversation between me and [@candycorncartooncat](https://candycorncartooncat.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)/[@kittyorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyorange/pseuds/kittyorange) (ao3)! Can't thank them enough for talking to me so much. This fic wouldn't exist without their help.
> 
> Written for Snufmin Week 2019. Day Four: Fancy/Formal

Snufkin definitely _isn't_ avoiding anyone. Especially not Moominmamma. Why would he do that? Moominmamma is great and kind and caring. She's not someone that needs to be avoided.

He just decided to take today's nap in a field far away from Moominhouse because that's what he wants to do. It's a nice day, the sun is warm and there's a light breeze blowing through the air. It's the perfect sort of day to nap alone in the sun surrounded by sweet smelling flowers.

His decisions is absolutely _not_ influenced by the fact that he knows there's a fancy party he's already told Moomintroll he would go to. Or the fact that he knows he'll be expected to take a bath for it if he's seen too soon before it starts. Or even the fact that Moominmamma is the only person who can actually _make_ him take a bath just by giving him that look of hers.

Well, that last one probably isn't entirely true. Moomintroll probably _could_ make him take a proper bath, even if he would use a different method, but he's far less likely to try. He's never tried past reminding him that the bathtub in Moominhouse is open to him before. So he's probably safe from that front.

Moominmamma though… he shivers at the thought. He is definitely _not_ safe from her. She has this look she gives him, _the_ Look , it's the perfect mix of disappointed and firm and kind. It's the sort of look that demands he bend to her will while at the same time assuring him that she won't be angry if he doesn't but she _will_ be disappointed because she thought he was better than that. It's absolutely awful to be on the receiving end of it.

He's not _entirely_ sure why, but Snufkin knows that he would rather die than have Moominmamma look at him like she's truly disappointed in him. Even the thought of it is terrible.

Suffice to say, the Look has gotten him to do a great many things he might not have done otherwise. Like take baths. And be polite to any park keepers she has over for dinner sometimes. And obey some signs. And do other terrible things.

... _Okay,_ so _maybe_ the Look _also_ led to him finally confessing his feelings for Moomintroll, which actually turned out to be a good thing, a better thing than he ever imagined it would be, even. So _maybe_ it isn't fair to say it _only_ makes him do things he doesn't like.

In any case he still doesn't want to take a bath today. He's not even that dirty right now, though he knows Moominmamma wouldn't agree. She doesn't agree with his bathing methods in general.

He remembers her face when he told her that he only bathes in the way his father taught him to. He was torn between keeping his father away from her forever and immediately going out, finding him, and dragging him to Moominvalley so he could watch her tear into him.

Moominmamma can be _scary_ when she puts her mind to it. But it _would_ be quite entertaining to watch her rip him to pieces. Maybe if Joxter ever decides to visit he'll ever so subtly remind her of his apparent trespassings.

Just then the light that's been filtering through his eyelids cuts out. He assumes that a cloud must have passed in front of the sun but then--

"Snufkin."

Oh, Moomintroll found him! That's wonderful. He's always happy to see Moomintroll. Maybe he'll be willing to lay with him for a bit? Snufkin is sure that would improve his nap. Though if he wants to go on an adventure Snufkin can't say he would say no.

His tone is a little strange though. Usually Moomintroll sounds so happy to see him, but the sound of his name just then was a little flat. He hopes nothing has made Moomintroll upset.

That's not going to stop him from smiling as he opens his eyes though. Maybe he's just having an off day and all he needs is a smile and some time with someone who loves him. Or maybe Snufkin just misheard him and his tone was actually soft instead of flat. That's possible.

Snufkin opens his eyes, ready to greet Moomintroll, and instantly freezes.

Is that-is that _Moominmamma?_ He could have _sworn_ that was Moomintroll's voice he heard. But there's no mistaking the Look and Moominmamma is the _only_ person who knows how to do the Look, so _obviously_ that must be her.

How did she find him? _Why_ had she come and found him? He thought she was going to be busy with preparations all the way up until the party. Surely him taking a bath couldn't be that important?

But then Snufkin notices the bright blue eyes of the Moomin standing above him, as beautifully blue as the sky behind them, the slightly smaller stature than expected, and the notable _absence_ of an apron.

Horror crawls its way up his spine.  _Moomintroll_ knows how to do the Look now? He'll never be safe again.

Now that he looks a bit closer the _are_ some differences in Moomintroll's rendition of the Look compared to Moominmamma's, but it does little to lessen the effects. And Snufkin is sure he'll eventually get the hang of it. Though he dreads the thought of being his test subject.

"Dear, you need to take a bath before the party," Moomintroll says after a minute of Snufkin silently staring at him. Oh, he's gotten a handle on the tone Moominmamma likes to use too, hasn't he? Because why _wouldn't_ he learn the tone too? Of _course_ Moomintroll can do the tone too, Snufkin thinks just this side of hysterically.

Just how long did Moominmamma spend teaching him how to pull this off? And when did she start?

"I already took a bath," he says. It's out of his mouth before he can stop it, fueled by his shock and panic over this new development and his fervent wish to not take what the Moomins consider a proper bath.

At least it's not a lie. Not really anyways. He still holds that what he does counts as a bath. That's what Joxter always called them and that's what he's sticking with.

Moomintroll narrows his eyes at him, just a bit.

"When?" he asks.

"Just yesterday."

"Well that hardly matters now. You're covered in dirt, Snufkin."

"Yes, exactly."

"What do you _mean_ "yes, exactly?""

"I mean that I took a bath."

"And then rolled around in the dirt again afterwards?"

"No. Rolling around in the dirt _was_ the bath."

_"What?"_

"Rolling around in the dirt _was_ _the bath."_

"No, no, I heard you the first time. But covering yourself in dirt does _not_ count as a bath, Snufkin."

"Why not? I'm not greasy anymore and it helps eliminate any smells. That's what baths do."

Snufkin doesn't even know why he's arguing so much. He supposes he hoped that Moomintroll might give up after a bit of back and forth since he has less experience at this than Moominmamma. But in truth he knew he lost the fight the moment he opened his eyes and saw the Look staring back at him. It really doesn't make much sense for him to be arguing so much but he _can't stop._

Moomintroll sighs. "Snufkin, if you want to go to the party you have to take a _proper_ bath. With soap and water."

"Well _maybe_ I _don't_ want to go to the party," he snaps. He knows as soon as he's said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

Why did he say that? It's not even true. He _does_ want to go to the party with Moomintroll. He wants to dance with him and see him smile and laugh and have fun. He knows he might not be entirely comfortable there but going would make Moomintroll happy and this party is meant to be on the smaller side anyways. And he's sure Moomintroll will let him leave the second he says anything about it. It was going to be fine. It might even be fun.

So _why_ did he _say_ that?

The sharp gasp Moomintroll takes drives a knife straight through his chest.

He watches the Look slide off Moomintroll's face as his entire expression falls. Snufkin can almost feel his own heart falling with it to crack and shatter against the ground.

Moomintroll's eyes cut away from his own and take his breathe with them.

Snufkin desperately wants to take it back, to say something to make it all okay. But he can't speak, can't move, can barely _breathe._ It's like watching a trainwreck and he can't even give himself the small mercy of looking away too.

"...Oh," Moomintroll says, as softly as the sound of a heart breaking, "okay then. I'll leave you alone."

He starts to turn away, tail dragging on the ground, and the horrified trance Snufkin slipped into finally breaks.

Snufkin launches forward to grab Moomintroll's paw so quickly he doesn't even give himself time to stand up, leaving him kneeling on the ground in front of him, both of his paws clutching at one of Moomintroll's. His hat is left on the ground behind him where he'd been using it as a pillow.

"Wait! Moomintroll, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said it. Of _course_ I want to go the party with you," he says desperately, pleading for forgiveness, "I told you before. I want to dance with you more than anything. I want to spend time with you and have fun tonight. Please believe me, Moomintroll."

Moomintroll moves his unhindered paw to cup Snufkin's cheek. It's soft, as always, but it's the peace offering it represents that really makes Snufkin lean into it as much as he does.

"You mean it?" Moomintroll says, voice scratchy like his throat has constricted with unshed tears. If Snufkin's heart had shattered into a million pieces earlier, surely there must be a billion pieces now.

_"Yes,"_ he says, pushing as much of his sincerity into his voice as possible.

"Are you sure? Because you said the same thing earlier and now..."

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. I'll prove it if you need me to. I'll do anything you need me to do to prove it," he says. He can't stand the thought of Moomintroll doubting him for even a second. He loves him more than life itself. Of  _course_ he wants to go to the party with him, even if he can't stay for long.

Moomintroll looks at him for a long moment, staring into his eyes.

"Then take a bath," he says, voice suddenly losing the sound of unshed tears it had moments ago.

The Look slides back into place on his face so fast Snufkin almost thinks he's been played and Moomintroll was never even really upset. But, no, that's not true. Snufkin can see it in the turn of his mouth, the set of his eyes, the angle of his ears, and the height of his tail. He can hear it in the slight lingering scratchiness of his voice and the slightly uneven pace and depth of his breath. Moomintroll really _was_ upset.

"Okay," he says. "Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

Snufkin still doesn't like baths, but he supposes he _might_ allow that they _do_ have their benefits.

It's a bit hard to deny that when Moomintroll has spent the last hour or so alternatingly running his paws through the hair on his head and taking Snufkin's paws in his own to rub and pet at the fur there. He's even stroked along his tail several times. And he keeps whispering to him about how soft he is now and how good he smells from the soaps and the scented bath water.

Snufkin doesn't think he's stopped purring for a single second since he stepped out of the bathroom and sat down next to Moomintroll.

The formal clothes he's forced himself into have fewer redeemable qualities though. All they're doing is keeping Moomintroll from reaching more of his fur.

He _would_ roll the sleeves up, at the very least, but he knows that Moominmamma just ironed everything and he doesn't want to ruin her good work before anyone has even had the chance to see it. He can do that later.

Moomintroll gently nudges him. "It's time to get up," he says, quiet and kind but still firm.

Snufkin opens his eyes. When did even close them? He doesn't remember. He supposes it doesn't matter.

"Already?" he says. He didn't think that much time had passed.

"Yes. In fact, we might even be a little late at this rate," he says, but there's humor in his voice and Snufkin knows he doesn't mind. They're always late to parties anyways. That way they miss the crowd of people arriving all at the same time. It's been an agreed upon thing since the second time Moomintroll invited him to a party and he said yes.

Snufkin stands up and stretches. He feels more relaxed than he remembers ever feeling before. He might _actually_ have a bit of fun tonight before he starts feeling too anxious and crowded.

He offers his paw to Moomintroll to help him up and offers him a soft smile pulled directly from the soft, gooey mess his heart has become over the last hour or so.

Moomintroll takes his paw, but doesn't let go once he's standing. Snufkin doesn't mind that in the slightest.

"Remember, we can leave whenever you want. I don't care what I'm doing, just tell me when you've had enough and we can leave. Or if you want to leave alone you can, just please tell me first," Moomintroll says.

"Of course," Snufkin says. At the very least he'll tell one of their friends and they can tell Moomintroll. This whole thing was an issue they worked out a long time ago. He quite likes the system they have now, it keeps them both from feeling too bad when he gets too overwhelmed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Moomintroll says with just as much happiness and love as he always says it. It still sparks an indescribably warm sensation in Snufkin's chest.

Moomintroll nuzzles his snout against Snufkin's in a Moomin kiss. Snufkin can't stop his smile from widening as he nuzzles back. He loves him _so_ much.

They walk to the party with their paws intertwined and Snufkin is filled with hope that maybe tonight _will_ be a genuinely nice night.

Maybe he can even get Moomintroll to agree to cuddle with him after the party. After all, he _did_ say he liked how soft he is now. And Snufkin is far from opposed to acting as a stand in teddy bear.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, Snufkin and Joxter take dust baths like they're chinchillas and they think that's a sufficient amount of hygiene.
> 
> Comments will be answered at the end of the week!! Participating in this event is keeping me very busy, but I do appreciate every comment!!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to come scream at me about these dorks over on my [tumblr @stingerpicnic](https://stingerpicnic.tumblr.com/)! I promise I'm friendly.


End file.
